<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hunting for Your Heart by The_Ubisoft_Gamer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475979">Hunting for Your Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Ubisoft_Gamer/pseuds/The_Ubisoft_Gamer'>The_Ubisoft_Gamer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monster Hunter (Video Games), She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, An AU no one asked for, Best Friends, Blood and Injury, Drinking, Drinking &amp; Talking, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Drinking, I will add more characters and relationships as this continues if it ever does, I would draw this but i am lazy, Monster Hunter World: Iceborne DLC, Monster World, Only person who dies is Shadow Weaver, Romance, a friend gave me an idea for this au, slow burn kinda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:42:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Ubisoft_Gamer/pseuds/The_Ubisoft_Gamer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically an excuse to write Catradora in a Monster Hunter World setting. A friend of mine gave me the idea of a Monster Hunter World She-Ra AU which was basically, "You should draw Adora and Catra hunting monsters and stuff and you can make it really gay". I'm too lazy to draw but I can write. There's some plot, and if you are confused by anything let me know in the comments or dm my discord Z4ПPΛ1#3620 (you'll have to copy and paste that). I'll continue this if it gets any traction or maybe I'll continue anyway. </p><p>Adora hadn't seen Catra in a few years. She was beginning to think she'd never see her again, but then why was the familiar weapons and cat ears of someone she used to know in the same place as she was?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. It's Good to See You Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Definitions and explanations for things will be at the End Notes for those unfamiliar with Monster Hunter. I'll make sure to fix any spelling and grammar mistakes if any managed to slip by. Happy reading.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adora wasn’t sure if she’d seen it properly. If she’d seen those tell-tale dual blades or cat's tail properly. Admittedly she was tipsy and more accurately borderline drunk, and the lighting in the Seliana Gathering Hub could have been better. It was usually well lit at night, but it was a quiet evening. Just her squad and about two others out celebrating after a successful hunt.</p><p>Still Adora couldn’t take her eyes off the lithe figure. She was sure Glimmer had said her name once or twice, and maybe she registered Bow’s concerned face as she hastily stood, nearly toppling over the large amount of food on their table. <em> Is it her? Is it really her? Did she come back?  </em></p><p>Those sentences swirled around in her head. Crisscrossing, getting tangled and untangled. Adora stepped on a palico’s bendy tail, as she stumbled over the stone steps, away from the giant circular table and towards the hot springs where the one and only table sat all by itself on a small perch. That’s where the woman she was so enraptured by had chosen to sit.</p><p>Ignoring her friends calls towards her she continued to march. She forced herself to stand up straighter and tried to keep her eyes and mind focused. <em> If it isn’t her you can just probably play it off like nothing happened. Sure this woman’ll think you’re strange but at least it’ll be a fun story to tell at a campfire.  </em></p><p>Adora’s rosy cheeks paled at the thought of it not being the woman she left behind in the Old World. If it really wasn’t her, Adora would probably stop drinking alcohol and gorge herself on food instead. It really wasn’t any healthier than becoming a drunk but she didn’t want to think about that right now. She needed to be in the best head space even if she reeked of alcohol. She needed to know if this woman was really the one she thought she was. </p><p>The mystery woman’s back was turned towards Adora, but the closer she got she noticed that they weren’t wearing any armor, just their normal clothing. Admittedly neither was Adora really. Just her really fancy Rose bottoms (dress pants with knee high boots and decorative spurs), leather belt, white sports bra, and standard issue slinger. The one thing she didn’t take into account is her eye patch over her left eye. That would be one hell of a story to tell if this ended up being who she thought this person-</p><p>“Are you gonna stand there like a Kula-Ya-ku that’s dropped its egg all night?” </p><p>Adora’s cheeks colored upon hearing that familiar sultry voice and the purr that followed.</p><p>“Hey Adora, it’s been a while.” </p><p>The woman turned and finally took Adora in, smiling, a fang poked out from it. Oh how Adora missed her. </p><p>“Catra.” </p><p>Adora could not have had a dopier smile. She smiled so hard her face hurt. So many emotions rushed through her. The one that stood out the most was excitement. She practically toppled over nothing and landed awkwardly on the stool. She was basically on her back and Catra watched as the poor blonde struggled to finally sit up properly across from her. </p><p>“You are such an idiot, Adora.” Catra giggled. </p><p>“I know, it’s honestly a miracle I’ve survived this long. Even with my friends-” Adora paused, mentally kicking herself. How stupid is she really? Why would she bring up Bow and Glimmer right now? The feeling of dread started in her stomach and she could feel it start to bubble up her throat, oh sweet Sapphire Star and Grayskull she was not about to puke was she?</p><p>“It’s okay Adora. I’m not mad at you or them anymore.” </p><p>Adora looked up surprised, though to Catra it looked more like Adora was going to hurl any second. She held up a finger before getting up and asking a palico for a mug of water and possibly an empty bucket. She didn’t ignore the looks she got the palico or Bow and Glimmer. At least Bow looked happy to see her, though his smile was strained almost as if he was worried Glimmer would do something at any minute. She smiled and waved back anyway, before walking back with the palico with the items she requested. </p><p>“Thank you, Catra.” </p><p>“It’s no problem, I’ll just put it on your tab.” </p><p>Adora thought she was serious for a second, then she saw the look on Catra’s face: kind and caring, and couldn’t help but let out a bawdy laugh. Catra joined in too with her own unique laugh. Adora could never tire of her. </p><p>“I see you got the Decimation Claws. I thought you’d like them, since you use dual blades ‘n all.” </p><p>“They’re wonderful, but it costs so much to make these. I feel like I owe you.” </p><p>“Y-you don’t and it was no problem at all! I mean since you’re here now you could hunt a Ruiner Nergigante,” Adora gripped the table tightly; <em> please stay, please stay, </em>“I could help you it wouldn’t be any issue at all.” </p><p>A silence fell between them for a while and once again Adora felt like puking. She’d fumbled with the bucket about five times now, struggling to hold in her fluids but also knowing full well she’d end up doing it eventually no matter how long she held out for. But finally Catra spoke again.</p><p>“What happened to your eye?” </p><p>A subject change, but at least Catra is talking again. Adora could do this.</p><p>“Ah this, those dual blades you have are made from that bastard. He did a dive bomb attack right in front of me and I couldn’t get my Great Sword in front of me in time. One of his black spikes got lodged right in my left eye!” </p><p>Adora laughed at Catra’s shocked face. Though it was a nervous laugh. The feline almost looked angry for a second before finally settling on a soft smile.</p><p>“Of course you’d see fit to get an eyepatch, is that a-”</p><p>“Dragonking Eyepatch? Yeah it is, I thought about getting a glass eye with the Best Friends Squad insignia in the pupil, but something about an eye patch...just spoke to me.” </p><p> </p><p>The two talked for what seemed like hours. It really was only about forty or fifty minutes that Glimmer could take before dragging Bow along with her. They brought what little food that wasn’t already devoured and it didn’t take long for Adora to realize that she’d only really drank thus far. Her belly growled and a sheepish smile turned into a maddening blush when Catra decided to order food for them. </p><p>“This isn’t because I like you, I haven’t eaten yet anyway.” </p><p>“Likely story.” Glimmer snarked. </p><p>“What’s wrong Sparkles? Worried I’ll do something to Adora,” she shot the blonde a half-lidded gaze that had Adora melting in seconds, it nearly sent water through her nose as she was drinking, “looks like I don’t have to do much, might wanna be more careful.”</p><p>Bow chuckled lightly as he slung an arm around Glimmer, no doubt to keep her from lunging across the table and at Catra, if the growl the sparkly woman had let out was any idnication.</p><p>“Well Catra it’s nice to see you again. We’re all happy to see you!” </p><p>“Thanks, Bow.” </p><p>He smiled that ridiculous infectious smile, and Catra couldn’t force down hers anymore. Even Glimmer seemed okay with her being there. The four of them continued to eat and drink into the night. Sharing their most recent adventure with the feline woman. As the night continued they ended up being the only Hunters left in the Gathering Hall. The candles that sat in the middle of their table were moved slightly by a small group of palicos’. The group placed out a fancy-cylinder glass lantern at the center. Soon the hot springs were decorated with several of these and paper lanterns hung up by chains were all along the inside. A giant bonfire was built next to the sleepy monkey-like creatures at the hot springs' beginning. </p><p>“Looks like the Grand Appreciation Fest is starting.” Glimmer pointed out over the edge of their table's balcony. </p><p>“Oh wow, that’s right Catra you haven’t seen it before! Look out towards the ocean.” Bow turned in the direction he spoke of and where Glimmer had pointed. </p><p>Catra didn’t really get what they were talking about. Sure it was her first time in Seliana, she’d spent the better part of her day wandering around Astera trying to figure out where the group had gone, it seemed they were popular but all anyone could tell her was they were on a quest and they should be returning back to Seliana. It was quite the airship ride, but she finally made it just before the evening's end. </p><p>Looking out she saw the rocks and trees that moved downward and out towards the horizon. A small break in between the land allowed for the hotsprings water to pour down out into a waterfall and into the sea, and just before the horizon several small icebergs floated adrift. She’d been staring at that for a while, since before Adora got up to see her. She was about to say something to Glimmer along the lines of an snarky insult when she saw it. If she thought the feeling from the two torches on either side of the balcony was beautiful decor, the several hundred lanterns that floated up into the air took her breath away. They floated a good forty feet away, but she could feel the heat from each lantern, and watched as they floated up high into the sky to go and mingle with the stars. </p><p> </p><p>Adora couldn’t help but smile at the childlike wonder that was plastered on Catra’s face. The fire light from around them was much brighter now, but it only made the feline more beautiful. She could practically count each lantern just by watching the reflection from Catra’s dilated pupils. Her mismatched eyes never ceased to take Adora by surprise. Stars, Adora couldn’t believe it. Catra was here, even if she didn’t want to stay, Adora would always be glad to see her. She could take as long as she needed. </p><p>Shortly after the lantern show Bow and Glimmer had excused themselves, having cleaned their mess for the palicos instead for overstaying. Not that they cared, those little guys were happy to help Hunters whenever possible. By now all the decorations were up and it wouldn’t be long before the after dark Hunters would start filing in.</p><p>Catra got up first. She stretched her arms out above her head, and her ears moved back as she did. Tail swaying in a similar arch motion and a soft barely noticeable purr escaping her throat. A thought suddenly occurred to Adora, well two actually. She’d already voiced one of them earlier, but she could try again. It wouldn’t hurt, but Adora was trying hard not to be too much. She always felt like she was too much from time to time. <em> It’s now or never. </em> </p><p>“Catra do you have anywhere to stay?” </p><p>She didn’t mean to sound so hopeful for the answer to be no, thankful Catra didn’t notice, or maybe chose not to care. </p><p>“I do actually. It’s the lodge, it's not the most comfy thing but I don’t have enough Zenny for my own house yet.” </p><p>Adora felt a little sad at the idea of Catra not having a home, at least not yet. Not yet?</p><p>“Wait, not yet? Are you-”</p><p>“Yes I’m staying, but I’m too tired to talk about it right now. Tomorrow?” </p><p>“Of course!” </p><p>Adora couldn’t keep the smile from her voice. Catra seemed to notice it too, and she suddenly became shy at notion that Adora seemed happy about the news. Her gaze drifted away and back towards the ocean. Once again more lanterns were floating by. </p><p>“They do the lantern thing like three times a night. You wanna stay with me until this one’s over?” </p><p>“Yeah,” Catra let out the biggest smile she had in years, “why not.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope these notes help, if you have questions don't be afraid to ask in comments are dm me on my discord. I worked hard on this and I know that for people who aren't aware of this game they may be confused so here are explanations and definitions. Don't be afraid to look this up if I can't explain it well!</p><p>Old World &amp; New World: Old World is in reference to all the past Monster Hunter games and New World is in reference to the current game Monster Hunter World. In Monster Hunter World you are a hunter on the final fleet to the New World from the Old World, to explore and hunt both new and old monsters. </p><p>Kula Ya-Ku: is a large flightless bird that has a tendency to steal other monster's eggs and eat them, when being attacked by hunters it uses its beak to dig up a rock that deflects attacks from hunters and can only drop it when flashed, staggered, or launched into a wall, it looks quite funny and throws a slight tantrum when it drops it's rock or egg. Looking startled or very upset. It carries the rock in its wings. </p><p>Nergigante: is a high rank monster and Elder Dragon. It's the only Elder Dragon that hunts other Elder Dragons as food. It can fly and has four legs. It's body is covered in spikes that turn black and harden over time, it does a very powerful and dangerous dive bomb attack that usually instantly kills high rank (HR) hunters. </p><p>Ruiner Nergigante: is another type of Nergigante only seen in the Iceborne dlc. It's covered in crystals and is a much stronger version of the normal Nergigante. </p><p>Slinger/Clutch Claw: is a device new to the series as it was first introduced in world. The slinger is used to shoot small objects at or near a monster, or if you have the Iceborne DLC add on, you can use the clutch claw to grapple onto the monster and shoot its face with a rock for example to knock it off a ledge or into a wall. </p><p>Grand Appreciation Fest: Monster Hunter World has festivals that happen in tandem with seasons and festivals, this festival is only available to those who have the Iceborne DLC and is similar to New Years. </p><p>Dual Blades: They look different depending on the monster you make them out of, but the Nergigante tree looks like claws which is why I gave it to Catra. The weapon does little damage overall ranging from 300-400 but is very fast and allows the Hunter to be extremely agile. The Decimation Claws is a type of dual blades made from Nergigante parts.<br/>Great Sword: A heavy and slow, large two-handed sword. It's big enough to block with and while attacks are slow, it does insane damage. (my second fav weapon). </p><p>Palico: Palico's are little cats that walk on two legs. They have a great relationship with humans and human like creatures and are often a Hunter's partner. They help around Seliana and Astera, helping with chores and other people around these locations. They help researchers and cooks and are cooks themselves.</p><p>Zenny: Monster Hunter Currency. Just imagine gold coins with the letter<br/>'z' on it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Back Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adora is hungover and has to meet her friends to train, and then somehow still be able to talk to Catra about why she's staying after Adora left her all those years ago.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heyo, some people seem to like this and I personally enjoy it so I guess I'll do my best to keep updating it as much as possible. Like always notes about certain terms will be at the bottom. I'll go back and fix any typos, cuz I know there definitely might be some.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adora is happy. Well, correction, she was happy. Granted it very well might’ve been her hangover that caused the sudden change in emotions. After watching the last of the second lantern show, Catra ended up walking Adora back to her house. Catra couldn’t hide the giggle that escaped her lips when Adora had drunkenly and valiantly said she would walk her home. Seems it was the other way around. </p><p>She may have had a few more drinks after Bow and Glimmer left, sue her.</p><p>Actually don’t, she may be the famous Hunter She-Ra but she’s not exactly overflowing with Zenny. She placed her winning bet on a Shrieking Legiana, during a hunt, and it lost miserably to a Furious Rajang. </p><p>The valiant Great Sword warrior could barely roll off her stomach at the moment. She reached a hand under her pillow, despite the raging headache from her hangover she felt at peace with finding that her knife was snug and secure under her pillow. </p><p>She had lay in bed for another twenty minutes trying to make herself go numb to the constant aching in her skull. She was almost successful until she heard loud and terrible singing. Swift Wind. </p><p>“Oh, Adora I know you’re awake and it’s perfect timing! I was just about to come and get you!” The multicolored palico dressed in Kirin armor raced down the steps and darted for the bed. </p><p>“You got a training session with Bow and Glimmer today and I think you’re already late!” </p><p>Adora shot up instantly, “Why didn’t you-” </p><p>In her anger she forgot she had a hangover. Adora doubled over immediately and hurled over the side of the bed, using her end table as purchase as she leaned half off her mattress. The lamp of scout flies toppled over and fell on the floor, the crash of glass made Adora flinch but she couldn’t do much else but puke. </p><p>“I see you’re busy, I’m a just, go and, yeah.” </p><p>At least he had the decency to leave nulberries out on the table. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Ugh, where is she!” Glimmer shouted, stomping her foot on the ground. </p><p>“I’m not sure, she was pretty drunk when we left.” Bow couldn’t help the nervous lull in his voice any longer. He’s been trying to keep Glimmer entertained but that was futile. </p><p>“We should’ve had her leave with us! Now with Catra back,” she trailed off, almost looking guilty before continuing, “I just don’t think we should’ve left her.” </p><p>“Look we know Catra hasn’t been the nicest person in the past if the scars on Adora’s jaw and back are anything to go by, but she seems really sorry and everyone deserves a second chance.” </p><p>“Whatever, I’m just gonna get started on training.” </p><p>The pair were beginning their stretches when they heard heavy footsteps accompanied by heavy breathing. The duo turned to find Adora bent over and resting on her knees for support as she gasped for air, panting in between words, “Don’t worry guys, I’m here, I’m here.” </p><p>She was wearing similar clothes that she had on the night before, but her belt was hardly fastened and her hair was a complete mess. Half her ponytail wasn’t even in the tie wrap. Somehow though her hair poof remained comically undamaged and in its normal state. </p><p>“You look horrible Adora.” Glimmer deadpanned. </p><p>“That was rude Glimmer, but unfortunately true,” he winced at the look Adora gave him, “what happened?” </p><p>“I got hungover is what happened.” </p><p>She finally walked over to them, no longer needing her knees for support. She began to redo her belt and ponytail when a thought occurred to her. “How are you two not?” </p><p>Bow snickered at her incredulous tone, “Because Glimmer and I didn’t drink nearly as much as you did.” </p><p>“You drink a lot Adora, and you eat a lot. Why do you think we have the Hub Lasses cut you off?”</p><p>“Because you like to get in the way of drinking and fun.” Adora snarked. </p><p>“No, it’s because we love you and we’d also love if you weren’t in debt to the Gathering Hall. You have so much on your tab.” </p><p>Adora sputtered over her words for a moment trying to come up with something. Okay so she wasn’t a drunk, but she did like to drink after a particularly successful hunt that had proven to be difficult. Which seemed quite often thanks to her being She-Ra and all, so a lot of her reward money went towards drinks. She did have enough decency to save though, almost enough. </p><p>“Why don’t we just do our stretches and practice with our weapons.” Bow smiled brightly and whipped out his bow. </p><p>It was a fancy one, a Royal North Bow. Plated in golds, blues, and whites, with a beautiful red heart-shaped pendant on the quiver. It was a gift from his dads after reaching a milestone in his monster hunting career. He was proud to show it off. </p><p>“I can’t wait to use this!” He took off towards the giant wooden mass in the center of the training area. It was a random assortment of barrels and planks of wood meshed together on wheels to resemble a monster. </p><p>A couple half-assed stretches later, Glimmer coaxed her purple Kinsect off the nearby post and picked up her glaive from the ground. The staff itself was black and was easily taller than the pink haired woman, like most Insect Glaives. The bottom of the glaive was a light blue and crescent shaped and the top blade was bent outwards and a similar color. Her prized Empress Cane. She stood proudly next to it for a moment, before going off to join Bow in his assault against the giant wooden test dummy. </p><p><em> Oh right, training. </em> Adora was suddenly feeling like she’d much rather watch, than work out. The thought made her even more sick to her stomach than she had ever been. The only reason why she wasn’t looking forward to this is because of her hangover, but she downed enough nulberries to tough this out. Then maybe she could rest a bit and then come back later today to make up for lost time.</p><p>But she had to meet up with Catra today. For some reason that did the trick. She suddenly felt like all she could do was move. </p><p>Quickly she finished her stretches and then bolted straight for the giant dummy, stopping just short of smacking into it and planting her feet into the ground. With the intensity of a skilled swordswoman she pulled her Great Sword from her back and with great strength smashed the blade into the dummy. The explosive heat from the Great Swords natural element cut through the wood and sent splinters and debris from all around her. She brought the sword back up from where it had gotten caught in the dirt with little effort, and held it over her shoulder for a bit, before bringing it back down again. </p><p>It wasn’t even one of her most powerful attacks, but the giant wooden dummy exploded with a split down the middle. The wheels on each of the dummies four corners, that were meant to simulate legs, wobbled as the split in the middle caved into each other. </p><p>Bow and Glimmer shared a look as they paused their attacks. Yes, Adora was strong, but she was ready to pass out in a boneless heap only a few moments ago. The only thing that would make her this energized would be stress, the woman could never relax. </p><p>Still though, they continued to train, this time on the wooden post, and apologized to the annoyed Training Palico, when they came to inspect the broken dummy. It was meant to be trained on, not destroyed. Hours later Glimmer had gone, but Bow remained with Adora. It was almost evening already, it was almost time for her to meet Catra. </p><p>Adora was still lugging her giant sword around. Even with her stamina the woman looked exhausted at this point. Before Glimmer had left she made a bitter comment towards the woman. It’s part of why Bow had stayed behind. Glimmer meant well, but similar to Catra, whether she’d like to admit or not, had very poor ways of talking to people they cared about. </p><p>“Adora.”</p><p>A grunt in response, though he wasn’t sure if it was because of the weight of her sword or to her name. </p><p>“Adora, I need an actual answer.” </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“It’s almost about time for you to meet up with Catra.”</p><p>No response.</p><p>“Don’t you want to talk to her,” Bow stood and began to make his way towards his friend, “don’t you want to see her again?”</p><p>His question made Adora stumble over her feet, and she nearly lost control over the swing she made with her sword. Bow was there to catch her in case she fell.</p><p>“Are you trying to wear yourself out on purpose?”</p><p>“No, I’m just trying to make up for lost time.”</p><p>“You missed an hour of training and we even waited for you before we actually started.”</p><p>“I was late though, so I have to make up for it.”</p><p>Bow sighed, and quickly he reached for the hilt of Adora’s sword. They locked eyes with each other, challenging. </p><p>“Adora, let go of the sword and go meet Catra.” </p><p>She squinted at him. </p><p>“I’m stronger.”</p><p>“And I’m quicker, go.” He pointed towards the exit. </p><p>Bow hardly ever got in the way of Adora’s habits even if it might have been best he did at times. He wasn’t very confrontational, so maybe he did have a point.</p><p>“Okay, I’m sorry.” She gave him a weak smile and released her grip on her sword. </p><p>“Good, now go. I’ll put your sword in your home,” a hopeful smile plastered on his face, “good luck!” </p><p>Finally she stocked off, hands deep in her pockets. She’d walk home first and grab her red jacket, before heading over to meet Catra. To hide her nervous hands. </p><p>Bow glanced down at the giant Lightbreak Blade in his grip. He was just an archerer, he could lift his fair share of weapons that weren’t his own, Glimmer’s Insect Glaive, Sea Hawk’s Long Sword. But this? </p><p>“Fuck.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Adora found Catra waiting outside the front gate to Seliana. Her ears poked out from beneath her Bone helmet, and her Dober armor accented every dip and curve of her body. To say the least it was very revealing, and Adora blamed the cold air of Seliana on her reddening cheeks. Adora couldn’t see her mismatching eyes, but Catra did seem to notice her. She pulled her helmet off once Adora was finally in front of her. </p><p>“Hey, Adora.” She smiled. </p><p>“Hi, Catra. Is this where you wanted to talk to me? It’s not exactly private.”</p><p>“No, dummy. I wanted to meet here because I wanted to ask you to come on a quest with me.”</p><p>Adora gave her a puzzled look. Did she not want to talk after all? Catra saw the look on her face and elaborated.</p><p>“I still want to talk about why I’m staying and apologize, but I didn’t think it should be completely depressing. If you think it’s a bad idea though, we don’t have to go on the quest.” </p><p>“No! I want to go on the quest, I guess I wasn’t expecting you to want to do anything with me, I should be the one apologizing for leaving you anyway.” Adora mumbled that last part, sadness and pain etched on her face. </p><p>“I get it, Adora. Look I thought maybe, we could hunt an Anjanath. It’s easy and we’ll have plenty of time to talk on the way to the Ancient Forest and at camp. But I want to say right now,” Catra reached out for the taller woman’s hand, “I am so sorry I hurt you.” </p><p>Adora looked into Catra’s eyes. She looked sad, pleading, and hopeful. She swore she saw tears welling up in her eyes, but Catra blinked them away just as fast as they appeared. </p><p>“Okay, grab the quest and meet me back here.”</p><p>“Where are you going?” An ear pressed back against her head in confusion.</p><p>“Bow offered to take my sword back home after training and I’m convinced he just now made it to my house or he’s still dragging it.” </p><p> </p><p>They shared a laugh as Adora left, missing the contact, Catra tucked her hand under her arm. An Anjanath was still a dangerous monster, but an easy one to fight. Especially with her and Adora together, just like old times. Painful memories surged back in an instant but she fought to keep them down. An easy hunt and a heartfelt conversation. Regardless of the outcome she would keep a smile on her face. She just hoped Adora would truly forgive her, she wasn’t sure if anyone else could if she didn’t.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Nulberry: A berry found out in the wild of Monster Hunter. It gets rid of blight affects such as lightning blight or fire blight and others like it. They're usually caused by a monsters elemental attack and only occur if the armor the Hunter wears does not protect against it or protect enough against it. </p><p>Scoutflies: A small lantern like object that is placed on a Hunter's belt is usually filled with scoutflies. Picking up tracks as well as scoutflies are new to the series and first introduced in world (to my knowledge). After picking up tracks the scoutflies leave the lantern and float in the direction of the monster's whereabouts. They glow blue for elder dragons are special monsters, and turn red and retreat back to the Hunter when danger is nearby or when the Hunter has been detected by a monster. </p><p>Kirin: a unicorn like Elder Dragon. Entirely a light blue creature that possess extreme control over the weather and summons blue lightning from it's horn to decimate it's attackers. It coats its body in an electrical charge that makes it's body immune to most attacks, but leaves it's head vulnerable. (I personally find it to be extremely annoying to fight).</p><p>Shrieking Legiana: Another version of the Legiana. Legiana's are 'Winged Wyverns' that perform multiple attacks while hovering in the air, making ranged weapons the better option to do consistent damage until it lands on the ground. It has stronger ice element capabilities and roars a lot more often, making Hunter's flinch. (Also extremely annoying to fight).</p><p>Furious Rajang: Another version of the Rajang, it's front looks like a gorilla and it's back similar to a bull's. The Furious Rajang is stronger and more violent. It has stronger lighting element capabilites and strong arms used to pummel Hunter's into the ground. It has strong horns on it's head that are easily breakable. Unlike it's counterpart it is missing it's tail. In order to knock it out of it's enraged state, (it's arms glow red and deflect weapon attacks), attack it's head multiple times. (Annoying to fight as well but once you memorize it's attack pattern it's fairly easy). </p><p>Anjanath: Basically a red, firebreathing, T-Rex. It can be dangerous and extremely annoying to fight if you're a beginner or have weak armor and weapons. It breathes fire from time to time, but mostly tries to beat enemies with an array of melee attacks. You can delay or disable some of it's elemental attacks such as fire breathing by breaking it's head.</p><p>Weapons Mentioned:<br/>Royal North Bow: This weapon is created from completing a special event quest: 50 Shades of White. This bow deals water damage<br/>Empress Cane "Blaze": Made from materials of the Elder Dragon Lunastra, the female counterpart to the Teostra. It deals blast damage.<br/>Lightbreak Blade: Made from materials of the Raging Brachydios, a larger and angrier balck and orange, counterpart to the Bracydios. It has Blast element which is always active, but large bursts of blast deal exclusive damage. I use this blade and it deals 600 blast damage at random times while attacking. </p><p>(These armor types at their base level are not strong, however there is Layered Armor, which is a feature in the game intended for cosmetics. You were the layered armor to change the look of your current armor, while still keeping the high defenses it provides).<br/>Bone Armor: Catra wears only the helmet<br/>Dober Armor: Catra wears everything but the helmet<br/>Leather Armor: Bow's armor<br/>Shreiking Legia a+: Armor that Glimmer wears</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>